Insécurités : Outtakes
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. 1-Conversation entre Carlisle et Edward après l'attaque.


**Auteur : **JamesRamsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à JamesRamsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

_

* * *

-PoV Carlisle -_

Je redoutai la conversation que j'étais sur le point d'avoir avec mon fils. Jasper venait de partir avec Bella allongée à l'arrière de ma Mercedes, en route pour l'Ontario sauvage. Esme, ma magnifique femme, était terrassée par la façon dont l'anniversaire de Bella s'était fini et par la distance qui était maintenant nécessaire. Elle avait choisi de partir rejoindre Rosalie plutôt que d'assister à mon entretien avec Edward.

Quand Bella s'était coupé le doigt sur du papier cadeau, mes pensées s'était immédiatement tournées vers Jasper; il avait toujours été celui qui luttait le plus avec notre régime alimentaire. Être un empathe dans une maison remplie de six autre vampires signifiait qu'il devait aussi lutter avec la soif des six autres vampires présents en plus de la sienne. Il n'avait pas eu un accident depuis des années et je voulais m'assurer que ça ne l'affecterait pas. Lorsque je l'avais vu se débattre dans les bras d'Emmett et lutter contre Rosalie, à ma plus grande honte, j'avais été convaincu qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

"EDWARD, NON !" Ce cri de Jasper m'avait fait faire volte-face pour voir les cheveux cuivrés de mon fils dans une position que je n'avais jamais vu et que j'aurais espéré ne jamais voir. A première vu, on aurait dit qu'Edward s'était simplement jeté sur Bella pour la protéger. J'avais espéré qu'il protégeait instinctivement la femme qu'il voyait comme son âme-soeur. Mon côté rationnel cependant savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait reconnu la position d'un prédateur et de sa proie.

Au début, les bras de Bella étaient enroulés autour des épaules d'Edward, comme une femme allongée par son amant. Ils se posèrent rapidement sur son torse en une tentative futile de le repousser.

Bella, la magnifique fille humaine qui nous aimait tous malgré le fait que nous étions des créatures issues des films d'horreur, avait une expression d'horreur incrédule sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Jasper et une de ses petites mains se tendit vers lui dans une supplique silencieuse de l'aider.

Tout le monde s'était figé. Jasper avait immédiatement été relâché mais Esme avait été la première à réagir. Elle était la plus proche et elle avait la meilleure chance mais je dus regarder Edward l'envoyer dans un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emmett qui aime Bella comme une petite soeur amusante et Rosalie qui l'envie furent les suivants à agir. Leurs pensées furent facilement lues par Edward et il réagit instantanément. Rosalie fut envoyée sur Emmett et ils passèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre du salon, atterrissant dans le jardin comme des jouets désarticulés.

Je secouai la tête et m'empêchai de repenser aux horribles évènements de cette soirée. Récupérant mon téléphone sur le bureau, j'appelai Rosalie.

"Salut, papa." Rosalie m'appelait rarement papa. C'était la preuve du profond conflit qu'elle subissait.

"Bonsoir Rose. Toi et Emmett, pourriez-vous escorter Edward jusqu'à la maison, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais lui parler." Je pouvais à peine reconnaître ma propre voix.

"Bien sûr. Esme ?" Elle me demandait silencieusement si Esme resterait pour l'entretien.

"Si tu pouvais rejoindre ta mère près de la rivière après que tu ais amené Edward à la maison, elle apprécierait." Je savais que le coeur de ma pauvre femme était réduit en miette. Rosalie l'aiderait

Sa voix fut ferme lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. "Emmett restera à la maison." Ce n'était pas une question et pour être honnête j'en étais reconnaissant. Emmett était peut-être le clown de la famille mais il était pondéré et avait le plus de chance - après Jasper - d'avoir le dessus sur Edward si les choses allaient mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward entra dans mon bureau sans montrer le moindre signe de remord. Emmett secoua la tête en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je l'entendis s'installer dans le couloir pour nous donner une illusion d'intimité. Edward s'assit sur une des chaises faisant face à mon bureau et après un moment, je rejouai tout ce qui s'était passé dans mon esprit. Son visage resta impassible. Il n'y avait aucun signe de remords, de regrets ou d'honte sur ses traits. "Pourquoi Edward ?"

Une expression d'arrogance apparut sur son visage. "Elle était ma Chanteuse. Du jour où elle est née, son sang était à moi. J'ai regardé Emmett dévorer sa Chanteuse; ça s'est terminé bien trop rapidement. Je savais qu'il vaudrait mieux faire durer le plaisir. Être constamment près de son sang, savoir que je pouvais résister à son bouquet était le plaisir ultime. Mon contrôle personnel est un signe de ma supériorité."

Je savais qu'il pouvait entendre dans chacune de mes pensées à quel point il me rendait malade. Ça ne semblait pas le déranger du tout. "L'as-tu jamais aimé ?"

Son sourire se fit condescendant. "Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point elle était parfaite pour moi. Son sang chantait pour moi et son esprit m'offrait la paix après 100 ans de cacophonie. Comment pouvais-je ne pas aimer un tel trésor ?"

"Mais Edward, c'est une personne. Elle a des sentiments et des rêves; elle nous regardait et elle ne voyait que ce qu'il y avait de bien en nous. Comment as-tu pu la manipuler comme ça ? Elle t'aime." Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment il avait pu traiter la douce Bella comme ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, clairement confus. "Je l'ai bien traité, Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je l'ai protégé, je l'ai nourri, je lui ai fait faire de l'exercice, et je me suis assuré qu'elle était dans un environnement sain; j'ai pris soin d'elle. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas la garder, surtout qu'elle était clairement à moi."

"Elle n'est pas un animal, Edward !" Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de crier. Je pouvais entendre Emmett grogner doucement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était clairement énervé par la perception de Bella qu'avait Edward.

Je me sentais malade. Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était le véritable amour. On avait passé la plus grande partie du siècle ensemble et il n'avait rien apprit.

Il sourit en écoutant mon esprit mais lorsqu'il entendit mes pensées suivantes, une expression de désarroi et de confusion apparut sur son visage.

"Rosalie va te conduire à l'aéroport. Là-bas, tu prendras un avion pour New York. Puis tu prendras une correspondance pour l'Alaska. Eleazar t'attendra à Denali. Tu resteras avec le clan de Denali pour une durée indeterminée." Il détestait rendre visite aux Denali à cause des trois soeurs. Tanya, en particulier, était très agressive dans ses tentatives de séduction. Il trouvait aussi qu'être en présence d'Eleazar et de Carmen était réstrictif. Ils croyaient à l'ordre et à la discipline : avoir trois succubi dans la maison rendait ça obligatoire ou ils auraient été découverts depuis des décennies. Edward essaya de protester mais je continuai.

"Tu ne nous rendras pas visite et tu ne contacteras aucun d'entre nous à moins que ce ne soit à travers Eleazar. Ce n'est pas négotiable, Edward." Je le regardai longuement et sévèrement et je ne vis que de la défaite sur le visage d'un enfant grincheux.

"Cette fois-çi, mon fils, tu devras assumer les conséquences de tes actes. J'ai laissé tomber ta mère, Elizabeth; je ferais de mon mieux pour corriger ça. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser continuer à être l'enfant pourri-gâté que tu es devenu. Tu attendras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que Rosalie et Emmett viennent te chercher." Il savait que j'en avais fini avec lui et sans aucun mot, il quitta la pièce.

Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le même maison que lui pour le moment. Alors que je courais dans la nuit pour rejoindre ma femme, je pensai à ma nouvelle fille et à la douleur supplémentaire qu'un voyage à travers le pays allait lui causer. Ma précieuse Bella, qui pensait toujours aux autres et qui nous aimait pour les créatures que nous voulions être et non pas pour les monstres que nous étions. Elle voyait le monde à travers des lunettes roses.

Je ne pouvais que prier pour qu'elle nous pardonne.

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
